


Batman and Beast Boy

by panchostokes (badwolfrun)



Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [22]
Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst, Just a smidge tho, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 04:10:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21350035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/badwolfrun/pseuds/panchostokes
Summary: from an anon who asked for Nick/Greg with the prompt, "I am not losing you again."
Relationships: Greg Sanders/Nick Stokes
Series: Nick/Greg Ficlets [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1257824
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Batman and Beast Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Just assume McKeen escaped from prison or something, which is now a full fic I want to write 😂

“Nick! _Nick!” _

Greg reaches for Nick’s shoulder, but his fingers fumble and latch onto his arm instead, which spins him around on the spot, and Greg is met with a raging storm of a man, nostrils flared, angry spit drooling down his chin. 

“Look, I know you’re angry. I am, too. But we’re not gonna be able to do anything on our own, we need to call the police–”

“We _are _the police!” Nick growls, shrugs Greg’s grip off his arm. “We can’t let this dirt-bag get away again.”

“No, we’re _not! _We’re scientists! If you walk into that warehouse, _unarmed_, you’re gonna get your ass kicked–”

“I’ve survived worse!” Nick snaps back, pointing his fingers to his head and then gesturing down his body, to the wet concrete beneath their feet. “Look, just stay out here, then, wait for back-up, but I’m going in.”

Nick starts walking again, about to break out into a run, when Greg makes a surprising move; tackles him to the ground.

“What the hell, G!” Nick groans, but Greg kneels on top of him, pins Nick’s wrists on either side of his body. Nick is stronger than him, and yet seems to be holding something back, Greg feels a massive guilt as he stares at Nick’s panicked eyes, but waits until his breathing normalizes before saying anything else. 

“Yes, you’ve been through a lot, I know, we _all _know. You’re stronger, much stronger than any of us, a real-life superhero. But…McKeen? McKeen is your kryptonite, man. Scrambles up your common sense, makes you do stupid things, like almost shoot him to death, get drunk, almost shoot him to death _again _and…and I lost you, there, back in that summer, back in that box, and then…with McKeen…when you got arrested a-and…I am _not _losing you again, okay?”

Nick relaxes, and so does Greg. He gives a small nod, indicating that he’s not going to put up a fight, and Greg releases him.

“Thanks, G. For helping me keep a clear mind.” 

“Hey, where would you be without your ‘Boy Wonder?’“

“You saying I’m Batman, man?” Nick chuckles as he pulls out his phone, ready to call for backup, though he keeps his eyes locked on the warehouse entrance. 

“Then again, I always saw myself as more of a Beast Boy type.”


End file.
